Just one weekend
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Lucy just wants to have fun on a Friday Night and bartender Natsu seems to make her wish come true - Nalu
1. Chapter 1 - Friday Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Just something that appeared in the currently sick mind of mine:D

Enjoy:*

–-

_Friday Night _

It was a cold night, the air around her making her feel chilly but as well comfortable. It had been too

since Lucy Heartfilia, a young college graduate, 21 years to be specific, went out at night to have fun in some of the most popular bars in the city of Magnolia.

Sadly her two best friends Erza and Levy weren't able to come along but she was sick of sitting alone at home on a Friday night. So why not have a bit fun alone?

She was old enough, after all. Her cute black shorts, which reached down to her middle thigh with some silver sequins at the side matched her light blue top and the black jacket she wore perfectly. A single necklace was around her thin neck, so her cleavage was a bit 'decorated' and guys had an excuse to stare. Lucy was well aware of her body, and what she could do to some guys.

She wasn't in any kind of way one of those girls who went out at night, dressing lightly only to have a one night stand. No, Lucy just wanted to have a bit fun.

When she rounded the next corner she already saw the blinking lights from one of her favorite bars.

Fairy's Tail.

Why it was called like it she never knew. The name would let your mind run free with imagination on how it would look if you enter the bar but never did she think it would like that when she entered it for the very first time.

It wasn't one of those night clubs where everyone danced and drank their selves to their limit. No, Fairy's Tail was defiantly one of those bars you see in movies where one old man stands behind the counter and cleans glasses while another woman stands on the little wooden stage, singing one calming song after the next with the dark, strong and hoarse voice of hers.

Well, that at least partly matched Fairy's Tail. There was an old man behind the counter cleaning glasses, like always. And also the woman, Lucy always admired with the long white hair stood on the stage at the same spot as always and sang her song.

But tonight the bar was more crowded. The dull sound of the conversations between all of the little groups in all the corners of the actually very big hall - it doesn't look that big from the outside - almost overtones the beautiful voice of the singer.

''May I take your jacket, miss?''

The same bouncer as always, Lucy sometimes asked herself if these people even took brakes from their work, asked in the kind voice as always.

''Yes, thanks, Reedus.''

She had been here so often it was normality for her to call the people by their name.

Reedus smiled and gently helped the blonde out of her jacket while Lucy kept her curled locks up so they wouldn't tangle up with something.

''You look beautiful tonight, miss.''

Lucy smiled warmly at him.

''It's Lucy. How often do I need to tell you.''

She sighed audible, only to receive another gentle smile from the elder man.

Lucy titled her head a bit to the side.

''Thanks.''

Reedus often complimented her and she first thought that it was his way to get the people to stay but after the first few visits she realized that he always only complimented her.

And he meant it. She could see it by the way his eyes were always focused on her eyes when he talked to her.

Sad, that he was that old.

Lucy shook her head and went down the few stairs from the entrance.

It felt a bit different than usually to walk over to the bar all by herself but she spotted the familiar brown hair at the counter and immediately felt better.

Of course Cana would be here. She was always here.

''Lucy~''

And she was drunk. Oh, Lucy forgot. She was always drunk. Had always been, even in College. It still was a miracle that she successfully graduated from College the same year Lucy did. But Cana wasn't stupid.

''Hey, Cana.''

The blonde smiled warmly at her friend when she sat down on one of the bar stools and placed her little hand back on the counter.

Cana fast turned her attention towards her friend, Lucy recognized the glares from all the guys who had been sitting around Cana.

Lucy felt guilty for dragging Cana away but it had never been her intention to do so. She knew what effect she had on most of the guys, Cana was gorgeous without a doubt. And since her father was on a business trip in Europe, Cana was able to live her life to the fullest, that was until he came back.

''How are you doing, sweetie!''

The brown haired girl threw her arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her in.

''Do you see the guy on the very left?''

Lucy leaned back slightly so she could get a better view. She nodded, to amazed by the way he looked at Cana. Not with those hungry eyes, more with those simple interested eyes which said 'hey it would be nice to talk to you longer'.

''What's with him?''

Cana smirked and she whispered into her ear.

''He's the only one who had been here with me from the very beginning and he's very cute. I think I'll ask him out.''

''Cana, that's great!''

Lucy couldn't believe it at first. Her friend had never been the person to make the first step. Not even in her drunken state.

''What's his name?''

Again, Cana could only laugh.

''I have no idea!''

And with that she flung herself at him and pulled him away from all the other guys. Lucy could only laugh.

''Seriously, not even knowing his name...''

Lucy sighed.

''Your friend?''

She turned on her stool and met one pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Dark and mysterious yet they shone with amusement.

Lucy was at a loss of words. How could she have not recognized him before when she entered? Aside from his conspicuous _pink _hair he was still a feast for the eyes. Something you couldn't just not see.

''Yeah.''

It was a breath, nothing more, she wasn't able for more. The man behind the counter smirked a bit.

''She had been here since three hours and drank without a break. At first I was pretty worried if she could handle that but in the end I realized that she wasn't even close to her limit.''

A giggle left her lips, a sound so beautiful he never heard before.

''Trust me. Even if everyone in this bar is at their limits, Cana wouldn't even be close to her mediocrity.''

''Yeah, thought so.''

''Why do you care about that anyway?''

The man lifted his hands in defense.

''Hey, I am the one giving her all the alcohol. I have a kind of responsibility.''

Lucy smiled warmly at his words. He was one of the first bartenders she had ever met to even think of taking care of his guests and that kind of made her want to know him better.

The man smiled more now, his white teeth showing off and he leaned back, resting his hands on the cool material of the sink for all the glasses. Lucy couldn't suppress the slight stare she gave him when his full weight was on his arms and the muscles of them became clearly visible to her.

His dark red shirt, which had only gibbous arm length was covered with the black vest all the bartenders wore.  
Wait. Bartenders? He was a bartender? And she never realized him before?!

Lucy cleared her throat and looked away slightly.

''Is this your first day here?''

The man seemed to be a bit surprised by her question but caught his expression, so she wouldn't see and simply smiled again.

''Yes. I just moved here and needed a job. This looked good for the beginning.''  
Lucy nodded, feeling a bit better now. It would have been a shame if she didn't recognize him up until now.

''So, where do you come from?''

''Crocus.''

Oh, wow. That was far away. Lucy wanted to ask more but the look in his eyes told her that it was his turn now.

''Tell me. What is a beautiful woman like you doing here all by herself?''

Lucy blushed a bit by the way he said that to her and tried to answer but didn't find the words. Was it stupid to go out at night alone? What would he think of her?

''I mean... If you are alone, that is.''

He seemed to be a bit embarrassed. Did her not answering make him nervous?

But Lucy found a slight liking to his, even if it was faint, red tone on his cheeks.

''No you got that right. I am alone. My two best friends weren't able to come along.''

''Oh, err, that's, well... sad?''

_Stupid!_

Natsu thought to himself. What was it that he wasn't able to talk to her in a normal way? He never had had any problems talking to beautiful women in Crocus, hell he simply never had problems in general talking to women but the woman in front of him was different.

She was the first one ever, to actually take his breath away. The moment she entered this bar, his eyes were settled on hers. And now was his chance. And he was successfully ruining it.

The blonde leaned forward slightly, resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

''I don't think you really mean that.''

The man laughed nervously and then turned around, facing all the alcohol lined up in the glass shelves above the fridges.

With a smirk he turned around again.

''Okay. Maybe I didn't mean it but what would the fine lady say to one of the best cocktails?''

Lucy looked behind him, scanning all the alcoholic drinks and then settled her eyes back on his.

''I think this fine lady would say yes under one condition.''  
If he was going to play a game, she would play along, as long as it were her rules.

The man also leaned forward now, folding his arms on the cold metal of the sinks.

''And that would be?''

''The bartender who prepares the cocktail has to tell me a name so I can call him again if I want a second one.''

Lucy smiled mischievously and giggled again.

''Only if I also get a name, so I know who to deliver the cocktail to.''

Again, Lucy only smiled. She reached forward and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

''That won't be necessary because the _fine lady _will be sitting here all the time.''

Natsu breathed out a laugh which tickled the blonde. She was cute, he had to give her that.

''I think that sounds like a deal.''

He leaned back but Lucy tightened her grip on his tie. The man arched an eyebrow at her in question.

''Don't you think you're forgetting something, mister...''

Oh, so that was it. What a little, devious woman she was.

But he would tag along. To her surprise he leaned in close and breathed the words into her ear.

''Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel.''

The blush, which was claiming her entire face now wasn't concealable and Lucy blushed even more – if that was possible – when he pulled back and winked at her before he left to the back of the bar.

Yes, this indeed would be a funny evening.

-x-

''One more, mister Dragneel~!''

Lucy practically slammed her shot glass down on the counter, her face flushed from all the alcohol she drank.

She had long gone abandoned the cocktails and was now being served with the best shots in the bar, personally by Natsu.

It wasn't that she had been drinking the whole evening, no she also talked, a lot, with Natsu. She knew now why he moved here, what kind of graduation he had, what his favorite TV shows, bands and dishes were. And of course what alcohol he drinks as his favorite.

After he told her she tried it, a mistake from his side to tell her because she was actually emptying the whole bottle by herself now.

Some guys had joined them and now she was having a drinking contest with three other guys, which she always won while Natsu was their bartender and cashier.

Lucy seemed to be in a very good mood, but she had been from the very beginning, not only because of the alcohol. And the guys who joined them seemed to be okay, so Natsu saw no problems.

''Yes, princess.''

Natsu had called her like that the whole evening since she still didn't tell him her name but she got used to it and didn't care about it any longer.

Natsu filled the shot glasses with a swift movement until they almost overflowed and shove them back over the little counter.

The guys took theirs, Lucy hers and winked him once before they clinked the glasses and drowned the liquid down their throats.

Lucy was again, the first who slammed the glass back on the counter, jumping off her stool in joy when she won for the almost 12th time now.

The blonde laughed loudly and ruffled the hair of the other two guys who were also laughing.

''Hey, Blondie. You really got some nerves to drink that much.''

One of them laughed before he watched at the clock once.

He groaned in annoyance.

''I have to leave.''

''No. Jack, you can't leave now~''

Lucy whined and clung onto him, smiling up.

''It's John. And I'm really sorry but I have to go.''

''John, Jack, Jasper. All the same to me.''

Lucy turned around and looked at Natsu who only smiled amused at her.

''Com – hiccup – on, Natsu. Let's see Jerry off with one more!''

''It's JOHN!''

He almost laughed out. Seriously, this woman was way to much to handle.

The other guy who had been standing there also giggled and leaned over Lucy's shoulder.

''Okay, little one. We'll drink one more with you but then we have to go.''

''But why you too now~?!''

Natsu couldn't believe that she sounded like a little child which didn't receive the ice cream it wanted.

Natsu filled the glasses again and handed them over.

''Okay. Here you go.''

Lucy cheered and took her glass.

''On three.''

The two man stood slightly crouched to be on eye level with her the glass close to their mouths.

''Onetwothree.''

And the liquid entered her throat again, the cool feeling settling all the way in her body until it reached her stomach although it felt already warm down there.

Lucy jumped up a bit.

''I won again!''

John and the other guy only laughed when they walked over to the entrance after they said their goodbyes.

Lucy was still grinning like an idiot. Almost the whole bar was empty now, only two other guys were sitting in one of the corners of the bar, and Lucy who was still sitting at the counter, just like she said she would.

She held her glass up in the air and handed it to Natsu.

''Natsu~ One more~''

The pink haired man chuckled and took the glass out of her little hand.

''I think you've had enough.''

Again, Lucy leaned over the counter but this time she squeezed her chest between her body and the wooden surface of the bar, what she didn't do on purpose, and giggled while whispering.

''And who are you to decide that?''

Natsu couldn't do other than stare, seriously he _couldn't_. It was just, she was simply presenting him her cleavage how was he able to look away?

Fast, he shook his head and turned to side slightly, pretending to not having seen that much.

''You are pretty drunk. You should go home.''

A loud yelp made him turn back to the front.

''Drunk?! You think I'm drunk?''

Her laughter filled the whole bar, even the woman who always sand had already gone home and the two guys were now also on their way to leave.

Was it already that late?

''Yes, I actually think you're drunk.''

''Pfff. Natsu Dragneel, you are far away from seeing me drunk.''

Lucy jumped up again and stretched out her hand as high as she could.

''That's my limit.''

Then she knelt down on the floor, in a very fast movement and for a moment Natsu thought she collapsed from all the alcohol. Fast he rounded the counter and found her lying on the floor, giggling till no end.

''And this is where I am currently.''

Natsu laughed next to her. He couldn't believe just how drunk she actually was. But the way she was lying there on her back with one of the most beautiful smiles he couldn't be mad at her.

He didn't even know her to be in any position to be mad at her. Sure, they talked a lot while she was drinking and he knew that a lot of things should have never reached his ears – like that one night on a sleep over in High School where she exchanged her underwear with that from a boy and wore it the whole day, he didn't even dare to ask if it was at least clean underwear, no that piece of information he clearly didn't want to know – but it had been fun all night.

She was younger than him, three years but what did age say about a relationship between to people?

Natsu startled when Lucy hugged his legs and tried to stand up but failed. With another giggle she landed on her butt again.

The man in front of her only sighed and wrapped his arms under hers, pushing her off the ground. Lucy didn't miss the way how securely he was holding her when he pulled her up.

She was drunk, really drunk but she was still able to think straight.

If he believed that or not.

''Thanks.''

It was a soft whisper something he didn't hear from her the whole evening.

''Seriously. Go home, take some pain killers and sleep.''

Natsu was already back behind the counter after he successfully sat her back down on a stool but she was leaning over it again.

Her index finger was stretched out in front of him, upright.

''I want one more~''  
Natsu took her hand with the most of care, to his own surprise, and pulled his toward his mouth.

When his lips brushed her hand, Lucy's eyes went wide, the blush again taking over her face.

His breath send shivers down her spine.

''But only one more.''

When he turned around get her one of the very best shots in the whole bar, Lucy was still sitting there, her hand still outstretched over the counter where he let go of it.

Never before, on her whole life had someone done something like that. The simple touch of affection, a simple hand kiss, was all it took for her.

She was on her feet faster than she thought and rounded the counter.

Natsu was surprised to feel a hand around his when he pulled a bottle of a different alcohol out of the shelf. Lucy took it away and placed it on one of the fridges.

''Ehh..'' He had loved to ask her directly, by her name but he still didn't know it.

''I changed my mind. I don't want another shot.''

She pushed against him, hard until he reached the edge of the counter.

''I want you.''

And that's when she pushed herself up on her tip toes, since he was a bit taller than her, and pressed her lips against his.

Holy shit. She had never done that before. Well, kissing someone of course. But not kissing someone while being completely drunk and not knowing the person.

It seemed though that he had no problems with it since he immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her when she stumbled slightly.

He had to laugh. Lucy pouted when he broke the kiss, the very amazing kiss, and she knew it wasn't due to the alcohol that it felt so amazing.

She yelped soon after though when he turned them around fast and lifted her up, setting her down on the counter.

His lips were on hers again before she could even think about it.

And god damn, he was so good. He was like a foreign force that invaded her entire being, a poison which made her feel numb and helpless but she let him do since she wasn't scared of the poison, since she knew it was a good poison. If that made any sense. But right now nothing made sense.

Only him. Only this.

Okay, maybe even that didn't make sense but she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

His hands slowly slipped down her sides until they rested on her thighs. Carefully he parted them, but only to step between them, only to be closer to her and her all so incredible smelling perfume. He had recognized before but now she was so close that he was drowning in the scent.

The scent of the sunset and vanilla flowers. If they excited. But it just smelled like that. Okay, he had to admit that she also smelled like alcohol but hey, that was mostly his fault.

She had startled slightly when he came so close although they never left the contact they had, her hands running through his hair and around his neck and shoulders in circulating motion while he came back to her lower back just to pull her even closer.

That wasn't possible but it was worth a try.

Lucy moaned against him when his one hand came up to caress the soft flesh of her neck and bit down on her lower lip. But then he broke the kiss, pulling back a bit and looked deeply into her eyes.

And he hadn't recognize it before her eyes were stunningly beautiful.

The brown in them made them look so warm and inviting.

They were both panting, her lips were reddened and not only from her lipstick.

''Why... did you stop.''

Natsu chuckled a bit and leaned his fore head against hers.

''I'd like to know the name of such a talented kisser.''

Lucy giggled again, now resting her hands on his shoulders.

''I won't tell you if that's the only reason.''

''I also want to know the name of the woman I'm going to take out tomorrow evening, if she's alright with that?''

Stunned by his invitation, Lucy pulled back and looked at him. It was kind of sweet for him to say something like that. To even think of seeing her again. But she wasn't mad at that.

She also wanted to see him again and she knew that she probably never asked him after this, well, breath taking kiss.

''I think she'd loved to. But not tomorrow.'' His smile dropped slightly.

''I mean tomorrow is Sunday. I'd prefer today.''

When Natsu was catching up to what she was saying he could only laugh again.

''Great.''

It was mumbled when he already leaned down again and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

When he pulled back she sighed.

''It's Lucy.''

''Lucy...''  
He repeated her name once, liking the sound of it, how his voice was saying her name.

Yeah, he defiantly liked it.

''And this...''

She reached back to her hand back, pulled out a pen and scribbled down a number.

''Is my number.''

The smile she showed him was again, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

He didn't care if the kiss maybe was just due to the fact that she had a lot of alcohol but something told him that it actually was because she wanted it.

''So...''

A bit ashamed, she looked away. Natsu got curious.

''What is it?''

''Well... I am a bit unsure if I ever reach my home if I walk alone. Would you mind walking with me?''

His chuckle filled her ears and at first she thought he was found it hilarious but then his eyes changed and he kissed her forehead.

''Like I'd let you walk alone. I was planning to bring you home long before you kissed me.''

At that Lucy blinked. Why would he even consider that? Did he actually find such a great interest in her and that although she was drunk the whole evening and told him embarrassing stories about her past?  
''Why?''

Was all she could actually say.

''I told you I have a responsibility for the people I hand out alcohol to.''

Oh yeah, he mentioned something like that at the very beginning. Lucy was kind of proud that she remembered.

''But you let the two guys go on their own as well.''

''Well, let's say I take that responsibility a bit more serious if it's concerning women.''

Again, his hands enclosed around hers and guided it to his lips.

''Especially beautiful women like you.''

Lucy smirked like a little kid.

''You're a little charmer.''

He pulled back and helped her hop off the counter.

''Just let me shut down everything here.''

''Okay.''

He kissed her cheek one time and then walked to the back of the bar.

At the entrance, he handed her her jacket and led them outside.

After he locked the door and made sure all the windows were closed he took her hand and started walking toward her apartment.

On the way, he realized that Lucy never told him where to go but she also didn't say anything and he was walking toward his apartment...

The realization hit him faster than he thought.

''Hey, Lucy. Where do you live?'' 

''Oh right. I never told you... But you were walking in the right direction so I didn't think...''  
Lucy came to a stop and before both of them could say something they were laughing.

''I swear if you live in the same house I do, I'm gonna die.''

''Why's that? Can't have a hot man like me around all the time, huh?''

His voice was playful, challenging in a way, but Lucy only laughed.

''Maybe.''

Was her mumbled answer before she started to walk again. He was beside her in no time and threaded their fingers again.

When they reached the house with all the 2 bedroom apartments, the blonde couldn't suppress the giggle.

''So, I guess we're neighbors.''

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

''Seems like it.''

''Where's your apartment?''

''Third floor.''

''Hm. Just like mine.''

Lucy turned around to look at her.

''Are you kidding?''

Natsu laughed and nudged her shoulder slightly.

''Yes.''

The disappointment she showed took him by surprise though. And this was actually supposed to be the joke.

''That was a joke Lucy. My apartment is also on the third floor.''

He earned a smack, with force he never believed she had, that made him wince slightly.

''Not funny.''

When the elevator stopped they were on the third floor and went over to Lucy's apartment.

She fumbled in her jacket for the key, found it and unlocked the door.

''Thanks for walking me home.''

''Haha, no problem at all.''  
Lucy smiled at him but before she could enter her apartment he stopped her.

''I'll pick you up at eight pm.''

Lucy flushed again when she completely forgot about that. No, she was happy that he asked her out, but she simply just forgot about it.

''Okay.''

He wanted to kiss her again, to feel those soft lips on his again, but he couldn't rush now. She was such an amazing woman, he wouldn't destroy this with one simple action.

Lucy though, leaned up again and breathed a kiss on his cheek.

''Good night, Natsu.''

This time he was the one with a slightly red face but he grinned at her.

''Night, Lucy.''

''See ya.''

Lucy couldn't hold back the chuckle about what she just said.

Natsu also seemed to find it funny.

''Probably.''

He winked at her once more and then went over to his apartment. Only after he disappeared in the darkness of his home, Lucy also allowed herself to get inside and close the door.

She didn't bother turning on the lights but simply slid down to the ground.

Her hand went up to her lips where her fingers trailed over them. The sensation of him was intoxicating. It was only 6 in the morning and she was already nervous about this evening.

–-

I don't know. Actually I planned it different but well it turned out like this, though it was fun writing. Maybe I'll ad more chapters but then only a few... :))

Hope you liked it^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Saturday Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Enjoy:*

–-

_Saturday Evening_

Lucy had no idea how long she slept but from the dark circles under her eyes and the incredible tired look on her face she guessed that it hadn't been too long.

Maybe another factor was that she just came home at 6 am and was already up at 8 am or maybe because she had one of the worst hangovers in history.

It got even worse when she robbed over to her kitchen just to realize that she had no pain killers... And going to town like this, with all the loud noises, wasn't an option either.

Maybe she should...

No! Lucy fast shook her head, regretting that and sat down on her couch. If she really did that it would destroy everything... On the other hand, if she didn't do it she wouldn't survive till 8 pm.

But she had no idea if he was awake already. And waking him up would be one of the top no gos to start a good relationship.

Oh god, she was thinking like they were together already.

But it didn't help.

-x-

The blonde was more than happy that she remembered to change before she went over otherwise she would stand here with pink panties and a yellow top... She sighed in front of his door, she simply pulled over some jeans which were lying on her chair and a bigger shirt which wasn't so tight. She still wore no bra, so her plan was knocking, getting pain killers and leave again.

Softly, the back of her hand hammered against the wooden door just opposite to her door.

Lucy started to sweat slightly. She had been completely drunk yesterday and even after they walked all the way here she was still a bit inebriated. Was this even his door?

Lucy looked left and right, to fast again and wanted to run back when the door already opened.

Completely frozen by his appearance, Lucy just stood there and stared. Again.

He wore only sweatpants and no shirt. How on earth should she look away?!

''Lucy?''

The man in front of her tiredly rubbed his eyes, not helping Lucy with looking away because only by the slightest movement all of his muscles moved and it was just to tempting to see how they flexed and relaxed again.

Shit, she probably was drooling.

When she didn't answer after what seemed for Natsu to be very long he cleared his throat.

Still no reaction.

''Hey, Lucy.''

But the woman in front of him only stared at him and if he didn't know it better he would say that she was staring at his chest.

He looked down as well now to see if something strange was written on his shirt or if there was dirt or anything but there was actually nothing.

Oh right, he slept without a shirt.

Natsu chuckled a bit when he realized just why she was looking at him like that. She was a naughty little girl after all.

His hand rested on her shoulder and he shook her slightly.

''Earth to Lucy.''

She was startled by his touch, his warm touch. Immediately her whole face turned red again and the reason why she was here – the only reason, she said to herself – slipped further into the depths of her mind when she looked up now and saw his face.

His mesmerizing eyes locked on her face, his pronounced features, those rough but still soft lips which she loved to just kiss in in this moment.

When her gaze wandered up she realized though that there actually was something he was wearing apart from his sweat pants. A white scarf with fringes at the end was wrapped tightly around his neck.

Why was he sleeping with no shirt but a scarf? Given that it was almost summer it was 'normal' to sleep without a shirt but then with a scarf?

That didn't make sense to Lucy. But when she thought about it, he didn't make sense either.

Not thinking what she was doing, Lucy reached her hand out and wanted to grab the scarf.

When her hand rested in the white fabric she was taken back by how soft it was. It didn't look that soft. And it was warm, there around his neck. Probably normal when he slept with it.

Her hand trailed down the one end of the scarf which was now hanging in front of his chest and wondered again if it had been there the whole time or just fell down.

She didn't know.

Natsu was standing still, interested in her action. When her fingers briefly touched his exposed chest he couldn't suppress the slight shudder. Her fingertips were so soft and cold against his warm skin.

He still had no idea what she wanted but he kind of had no problem with her doing this. He couldn't even tell what exactly she was doing but he found a liking to it.

But then, like the woman in front of him snapped out of her trance she took a step back.

Stupidly, she started to laugh slightly and hit the side of her head with her fist in a soft motion.

''I'm such an idiot. You know I woke up and my head is really killing me but I don't have pain killers...''

Her grin widened.

''So I thought you might have some for me?''

Natsu leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

''And you couldn't have waited, well maybe 6 hours longer?''

Lucy knew it. He came back home the same time she did, obviously, so he also had mere two hours of sleep. Way to less.

''Sorry.''

Ashamed, she looked at the ground, cursing her selfishness.

But then his hand was on her head and ruffled her hair in a playful manner.

''That was a joke, Lucy.''

''Oh.''

Yeah, she was really stupid. But she blamed the lack of sleep for her not working brain and not the fact what she had been doing the whole time when she stood here. God, what would he think of her now?

''Come in.''

He mentioned her to come inside but she hesitated slightly. Why didn't he just get the pain killers and she waited here?

With a sigh, Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Lucy remembered how he told her that he just moved here but she never imagined that it would be that messy inside of his flat.

Everywhere laid boxes and cartons, fallen over or completely turned around, the contents scattered on the floor.

Silently, Lucy followed him further inside. It seemed that his flat was equally structured as hers, just mirrored. His kitchen was also only separated from the 'living room' by a simple kitchen counter and two post which reached to the ceiling.

His kitchen was in the same condition like his floor – a complete mess. There were dirty plates, instant noodle pots and a half eaten pizza.

To her own surprise, she was only half as disgusted as she normally would be. This seemed to match him perfectly.

A complete lazy part of him was about cleaning but to make up for it, he was the best bartender she had ever seen.

It wasn't the case that he had been the whole time by her side yesterday night. He also had other people he had to serve and the way he mixed cocktails or simply alcoholic drinks showed her that he knew _exactly _what he was doing. He also had a way of talking to the people, to get them to drink more or in her case, to actually stop.

''What do you want?''

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu holding up two little packs.

''Aspirin or Ibuprofen?''  
''I'll take Aspirin.''  
He nodded and threw her the little pack.

''Sit down.''

She heard him murmure from the kitchen and Lucy did so. Carefully, since she didn't see that much in the darkness but also didn't want to skip on the light, she crawled over to what she thought was a couch. It was pretty comfortable and so soft.

Lucy squealed slightly when something beneath her started to move and she jumped back up, hitting something with her leg, losing her balance and fell down.

Her head bumped again something she couldn't identify and she groaned in annoyance.

''Ouch.''

Seriously, he had to clean up.

Lucy cracked her eyes open when she felt that the light had been turned on.

''You okay?''

He knelt beside her, inspecting her a bit worried.

''Hm, think so.''

Her hand was still at the side of her head, rubbing it a bit. Natsu gently pulled it away.

''Let me see.''

Lucy flushed when he turned her head carefully away from him to look at the back of her head. His hands felt tender on her head, how he brushed her hair away from the spot she hit her head and carefully ran his fingertips over it just to hear her wince slightly.

''Wait.''

He handed her the glass of water he prepared for her for the pain killers and went back over to the kitchen.

Lucy felt stupid for disturbing his morning like that but then she remembered why she was shocked like that.

''There was suddenly something moving beneath me... I just...''

When he came back he pressed a wet cloth against her head and helped her back up.

''I was just shocked.''

Natsu smiled at her and looked around.

''That probably was Happy.''

''Happy?''

Now he sat down next to her and took the glass from her hand so she could hold the cloth better against her head. He then leaned against the back rest.

''Yeah, my cat.''

He had a cat? In a flat like this? The poor thing.

Lucy startled yet again, when something hopped onto her lap, something soft and fluffy. It had dark black fur with something that looked like a blue shimmer.

A cat.

His cat.

And she had been sitting on it... This thing defiantly was poor.

Carefully, she reached her hand out and started to stroke its head.

''Sorry for sitting on you.''

Happy mewled contently and titled his head to the side, indicating Lucy to fondle him under his chin. Natsu followed her movements amazed. Normally Happy didn't let other people stroke that spot, let alone touch him in any way.

But it seemed that he liked Lucy.

''He likes you.''

''You think?''

''Defiantly.''

Lucy smiled at Natsu who smiled back with equal contentment.

''Sorry for destroying your morning like this.''

She heard him chuckle and then he leaned over and forced her down on the couch, Happy hopping off her lap in the process. Her face was beyond red when he was lying on top of her like that, still with nothing on except from his scarf.

His chest was so tightly pressed against hers that she was sure he knew now that she wasn't wearing a bra.

How embarrassing.

Silently, she watched how his hand reached up and he tugged one lose strand of her hair, which hadn't been in her clumsily made pony tail, behind her ear.

''I actually like a bit company in the morning.''

She was expecting him to do everything at that point, she didn't even care that she actually told herself that it would be better to maybe take it slow from here on, after what happened yesterday, or rather tonight but she couldn't pull back when he was leaning down.

His kiss was gentler than the kiss from that night, more tenderly, more careful yet wanting.

But she broke it way to soon.

''Wait...''

She heard him curse slightly under his breath but she knew he didn't curse because she broke the kiss, he cursed because he even started one. An expression covered his features she hadn't seen yet. Was he mad?

''Sorry, I shouldn't have...''

''It's okay.''

He avoided her eyes much to her surprise. Yesterday he seemed so straight forward, facing everything and anyone without blinking but now... He even seemed a bit confused with himself.

''Natsu?''

''Are you hungry? I can prepare something to eat.''  
He smiled at her, a glint of hopefulness was in his eyes, like he really, really wanted her to stay but was scared that this little 'accident' – which she never saw like it – scared her away.

Lucy returned his smile and also leaned up, resting her hand on his cheek, much to his surprise.

''What do you want?''

''What I want... well there are a lot of things right now but actually I only want to kiss you until we both can't breath anymore.''

Sheepishly, he looked away again, his cheeks turning red. Lucy found it adorable and if she was honest she would like to do just the same but that actually wasn't what she wanted to know.

''To eat, Natsu.''

''Oh.'' _Shit_. He added in his mind.

Lucy looked utterly confused when he started to laugh nervously and back away from her.

''Haha... Eat, well. I could live with fried eggs?''

The blonde nodded.

''Sounds good. Should I help you?''

''No, no. All's good.''

She couldn't suppress the chuckle when he ran around in his little flat, trying to not draw her attention on the complete mess inside – although she had long noticed – gathering all the things he needed for their little breakfast and started his work in the kitchen.

Lucy watched him intently, her one arm rested on the back rest and her chin was placed on the back of her hand. He spared her a glance from time to time over his shoulder, smiling when he saw that she was watching him.

With a red face, Lucy turned back around on his couch and took one magazine from his little table, pretending to read it. But of course her mind was far away from all the bikini models and stars on the red carpet.

Her mind was flooded with him – only him.

His prefect smile and his dark voice which send shivers down her spine whenever he was talking to her.

She hadn't recognized his voice being that dark during her drinking session yesterday and tonight... With a sigh, she placed the magazine back on the table.

''How's your head?''

His voice rang through the flat, the only sound apart from the burning oil in the pan.

''Better.''

When she thought about she had no idea if he meant her head in general because of her hangover or the little bump. It didn't matter since both was actually fine, just because she could be here with him.

Maybe she would give him what he wanted later and let him kiss her until they couldn't breath anymore. But was that really a good idea? Would that destroy something that wasn't even able to build up? Would there even build up something between them?

Lucy knew, already knew it this morning when he disappeared into his own flat that she wanted him to be with her. That she wanted him close – always.

But should she tell him? And was this all the same to him?

When he said something to her like that, there had to be something equally inside of him, right?

But she shouldn't rush now, they shouldn't.

They should wait until this evening, wherever he wanted to take her and see how it's going. Doing something normal, without alcohol or anything. A nice dinner between two … friends?

No, that sounded wrong already. She wouldn't consider Natsu a friend.

He was already more to her.

But what was she to him?

Was she just some random girl for a bit fun?

The thought fast left her when she thought about that he actually could have done a lot of other things that night without her being able to fight it – but he didn't.

Even if he only was playing nice now with her because they were neighbors didn't seem plausible for her. He could have simply said no but here he was preparing even breakfast for them.

Maybe he was feeling equally like she was...

But she shouldn't rush now. She would let him indicate what he wanted, though she already knew one part of it.

''Here.''  
He handed her her plate and smiled when he sat down next to her.

Natsu had added some bread under the fried egg only making it more delicious. That was amazing, he could even cook. Okay, it were simple fried eggs but still it tasted heavenly for some reason. Like she never tasted it before and believe me or not this wasn't her first fried egg.

The bread. It must be the bread.

''What sort of bread is this?''

Natsu blinked at her a few times before he flashed her a bright smile.

''It's home made.''  
Lucy's eyes went wide not believing that he really made it himself.

''You can cook?''

She only received a nod, a shy nod. Like he didn't want to say it out aloud that a man could cook. But Lucy always found it attractive when men were able to cook, it was something that made her happy.

''So...''

Lucy placed her plate on the little table and faced him again, recognizing immediately that he followed her every move.

''What are you planning for tonight?''

She was startled yet again when he leaned forward and placed his index finger between their lips.

''That's a secret.''  
''But Natsu~''

He chuckled and leaned back, watching her pout.

''What should I wear then?''

''You can wear whatever you want. You look great.''

She didn't know why, the words weren't chosen that advisedly but they still made her cheeks feel warm. And then he was leaning in again, taking her breath away when his one hand slipped over her side until it rested on her thigh.

''You can also wear nothing. I'm fine with that as well.''  
His warm breath send a cascade of shivers over her entire being. No rush. She kept saying to herself but turning away from him right now was impossible. The way he looked at her.

No one ever looked at her like that. No one.

His look was intense, letting her feel like she just stood on top of the highest building in the world and then fell down from it. A free fall of feelings. He was simply taking her breath away only by looking at her. Those dark eyes hypnotizing her in more than one way.

His voice, a sound she could fall asleep to every night and wake up to every morning.

He was turning all her brain cells which told her to stop, to think properly, to a still stand when his hand danced over the exposed flesh of her arms until it reached her neck.

And then, like it was the most normal thing in the world, he pulled her in again but this time she didn't fight it. She couldn't fight it.

Not when he was kissing her like that.

Lucy felt herself being pushed further down with every second they were kissing but she didn't mind. Neither did she mind when he was now completely lying on top of her, pressing her more into the cushion of the couch.

She shivered again when his other hand brushed over her still covered chest, further down to her hip. Her hands had by now also found their way to his exposed upper body.

His hard muscles still felt soft under her touch and she also felt him shudder lightly when her fingertips danced over his skin.

This felt so right. Like it had always been a part of her. Like they had always done this.

What happened to take it slowly? Her insides screamed at her to talk to him, to get to know him. But he was so careful, so tender, his touch full of affection – towards her.

How could she stop it?

Did she even want to stop this?

Natsu shyly – something she didn't think he was able to do – nibbled at her lower lip, asking for permission which she granted without a second thought and let his tongue invade her mouth.

No. She defiantly didn't want to stop this.

And he didn't want as well. She was to intoxicating to stop. The way her little hands were running over his body, how her fingertips brushed over his sensitive spots at the sides... She was driving him crazy. And that normally doesn't happen that fast.

This woman was more than special and he would rather die than letting her go just like that not trying to do everything possible to make her feel the same. But it seemed that she was already feeling whatever feelings he held for her. Since she didn't fight anything he was doing.

But he wouldn't dare to take this step now, already.

That was to soon, even for him.

Slowly, without wanting to break the contact, he pulled away, amused when he saw her pout like that. So she also wanted this.

''Lucy... I'd really, really... _really _love to continue...''

He leaned in a bit closer and brushed some hair from her behind her ear.

''But maybe we should stop and save something for the evening?''

His unreadable expression and the darkness in his eyes made Lucy shiver again in something she never felt before. He was challenging her and she liked that.

With a content sigh, since she knew he was right and what this could lead to if they continued, Lucy nodded and sat up, forcing him back.

She at least knew that he was kind of in the same situation as her.

''You're probably right.''

To her surprise, Natsu leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead, a gesture only her father and mother did when she was little. No one else ever got to as much as touch her forehead. This morning in the bar when he leaned against her it didn't quite register in her mind that he was leaning against her forehead and there it had only been a touch but he just kissed it... It was something important to Lucy, since it was an intimate act between her and her parents. But she didn't push him away. It felt right for him to do it.

Though she was confused why he did that.

But when he leaned back and simply smiled at her, Lucy didn't had to question it.

-x-

He led her to the door what she wasn't mad about. She also wanted a bit time for herself now, after this rather, heated morning. And she was sure that he was the same.

''So, it's still 8 pm, right?''

Lucy looked to the ground slightly embarrassed that he was still thinking about taking her out after all this. But she wouldn't back away from this.

They both knew that this would only lead to something more than a simple one night experience, not to forget the fact they are neighbors and had to get along – not that that would be hard.

''Yeah.''

When he whispered in her ear, it took a lot from her side not to scream in shock when his hot breath fanned over her skin.

''I'm looking forward to it.''

''M-Me, too.''

''Lucy?''

Natsu and Lucy both whipped around in shock when they heard the voice asking for the blonde.

But the pink haired man wasn't as surprised as Lucy when the two woman, one with long red hair and the other with short blue hair slowly approached them.

''L-Levy! Erza! What are you doing here?!''

They both looked at each other then back at the pair in the door, opposite to Lucy's flat. When they saw the hand of the – well very handsome, top naked guy – on Lucy's waist it was all clear to them.

Though they never thought that Lucy would be one to have a one night stand. She was always so honest and well-behaving. There was no way a person like her would simply surrender herself to some guy they both knew she didn't know.

''Well... We were just going to check on you, but...''

Levy's eyes dropped on the man still holding onto her best friend.

''Seems like you're in good hands.''

Erza snickered when Lucy's face went beyond the color of her hair.

''W-Wait. This isn't what you think!''  
Her two friends both started laughing and to the surprise of all three women on the floor, Natsu joined them. Lucy's embarrassment couldn't be described. Never in her life did she feel so helpless and exposed. She knew her friends would believe her when she explained properly but for now she could only let them laugh about what they thought she did.

And she didn't blame them.

Her hair was a mess and she didn't recover her make-up before she went to bed this morning. She must look awful. And Natsu, he was still only wearing his scarf... No wonder they thought like that.

Lucy shot Natsu a threatening glare when he joined the laughter and stilled immediately. She sure could be scary.

Before Levy and Erza saw it, she breathed a kiss on his cheek and took her two friends, running over to her flat and slammed the door shut, leaving Natsu on the floor.

-x-

''So nothing else happened?''

Lucy groaned in annoyance. She had told them that she hadn't done anything with Natsu except from kissing but Levy and Erza pushed again and again since they didn't really believed her. Why was she over at his flat? And why was he not wearing a scarf when they _only _kissed?

They both knew better than anyone else that Lucy wouldn't lie to them but it still seemed a bit unrealistic.

''Then why was he naked?''

''I don't know, he looked like it when he opened the door.''  
''Hmmm... Sure.''

''Levy~''

They all three giggled.

They were lying on her bed, wrapped in the blankets and just talked. Now the two were actually disappointed that they hadn't joined Lucy yesterday. They would have known more about the mysterious neighbor from her. But on the other hand they were happy since it seemed that Lucy was really happy and she could actually need a bit of that.

She deserved to be happy after everything that happened.

And although they didn't know exactly what happened that night they kind of knew that this Natsu couldn't be all to bad if Lucy was so into him. If he was some strange pervert Lucy wouldn't go out with him tonight, her instinct had never failed her.

''So, where are the two of you going?''

Lucy shrugged and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

''He said it was a surprise.''

Erza and Levy glanced at each other before Erza started, a serious tone now dominating her voice.

''But you are careful, right?''  
''Of course I am. But he is really not one of those guys.''

''Still. Don't do something you will regret later.''  
Lucy looked at her two friends and saw the concern in their eyes. She was so happy that she had these two. They were her everything and they were always there for her when she needed it, even when she didn't need it.

They loved her more than anything and she loved them more than anything. They were her family.

''Thanks, guys. But I really am careful, so don't worry.''

Levy smiled and crawled over to take Lucy in for a hug.

''We just want you to be happy.''

The blonde smiled contently in Levy's hair and then Erza joined them.

''I know.'' 

''Do you already know what you're going to wear?''

Lucy pulled away fast, a pleading look on her face.

''No. That's why I need your help!''

-x-

''How about this one?''

Erza and Lucy shook their head in unison. Levy was holding up a summer dress, a bit fancier than other normal dresses. It was dark blue with a v-neck, showing off what Lucy had. It was not too long but also not to short, falling to her knees. But it just didn't seem right.

''Maybe it's just that it's a dress. How about I go for a jeans with a blouse or something?''

Erza considered that for a good minute, while Levy kept on rummaging through Lucy's closet and Lucy only set there.

At least she had already taken a shower. It was 5 pm by now.

The three had talked way to long and her shower had also taken it's time, not to forget that they were already thinking about her outfit for at least an hour.

The blonde sighed and went over to Levy.

She pulled out another dress since her two friends said that a dress would be for the best.

This one was wine red and had no straps. There was a belt made of rhinestones right under her chest, the rest was simple and it fell like the other one right above her knees.

Then she pulled out her black high heels and a black cardigan, a one that seemed a bit more of higher quality and threw all the things on the bed.

''I'm gonna wear that. End of story.''

Her two friends looked at what she just laid together and nodded satisfied. That would do, and they both knew just how great Lucy looked in the dress.

When she was dressed, Levy fixed her hair and a plaited ponytail and curled some loose strands next to her ear. Erza was responsible for the make-up, though this time Lucy said that she wanted a simple one, just some mascara and a bit lipstick.

''You look amazing.''  
Lucy flushed a bit. The last time she took so long to get herself ready for a go out for dinner was the birthday of her cousin, three years ago.

And that was her cousin, not just some man she met a night before.

She sighed, looking at her two friends.

''Is it too much?''

''No.''

Erza almost screamed but then smiled.

''It's just perfect.''

''Thanks.''  
It was half past 7 by now and Lucy was slowly getting nervous.

''We should probably go now.''

''Right.''

Levy grabbed her jacket and hugged the blonde tightly.

''Call us if anything happens.''  
Lucy only nodded while she hugged Erza goodbye. She gave them both a warm smile, trying not to show them how nervous she was.

''Have fun!''

They both called from the stairs. Lucy stood there a bit longer inside of her door frame until their footsteps echoed in the floor and the main door fell back into the lock.

With a sigh, she looked over to his flat.

Was this really a good idea? She never thought about the fact that he could actually be some creep who wanted bad from her... But he really seemed to be nice, and caring, and so perfect.

Lucy wouldn't let this be destroyed by her stupid paranoia.

She went back inside and sat down on the couch, waiting for him. Half an hour to go. This would probably be the longest 30 minutes in her life.

-x-

Natsu was just fixing his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck, watching his reflexion in the mirror.

''Can I go like this, Happy?''

His cat jumped onto the couch and watched him, titling his head to the side and mewled once.

''Of course you would do that.''

Natsu chuckled to himself and walked over, stroking the cat's head.

''I'm gonna come home late, tonight.''

As if the cat understood, it pushed it's head further into Natsu's hand and purred satisfied.

Natsu had to admit that he was a bit nervous. He had never taken out a woman before, not once. Okay, he had some meetings with friends where a lot of girls had been as well, but then they were never really alone. Tonight it was just him and Lucy – and Lucy was amazing.

He bet that she had had a lot of dates, and also maybe some boyfriends.

The thought alone elicited something inside of him. He kinda didn't like the idea of some other guy having touched her. But what could he change if that really had been the case?

With one last look in the mirror, he left his flat.

In front of her door it took him three minutes to actually knock.

And when she opened he was taken back. She looked stunning. Like an angel. Her red dress was emphasizing her beautiful blond hair and her chocolate brown eyes in a way he had never seen before. Women really had some tricks with their clothing.

Lucy looked at him with a smile.

''Hey.''

''Hi...''  
He more likely breathed out, what made her chuckle lightly.

So he also was nervous.

''You look amazing.''

Said like the most casual thing in the world but it still made Lucy's face go all read again.

''Thanks... You, too.''

She didn't know if he was thinking now that she only said that because he was complimenting her but she indeed liked his appearance very much.

He wore simple black trousers and a white shirt and a black, elegant jacket over it. And of course – his scarf.

She had to ask him later why he was wearing it all the time.

-x-

In the restaurant were a lot of people and it was so huge. Lucy didn't even know that a restaurant like this was so close by their flats.

The food had been amazing, a three-course menu. The blonde was still amazed that Natsu picked such a place for their date but it was a good choice.

One of the waiters came to their table and replenish the wince Natsu ordered at the very beginning.

The two had talked so much all the time about the stupidest things but also about some serious topics. Like the reason why he moved here.

His parents divorced and he had to live on his own. Soon after he didn't want to live in the same town where this memory was day by day present and decided to move and start a new life.

He hadn't talked about his mother but his father started to travel after the divorce and Natsu never heard something from him again.

Lucy felt stupid again fro bringing up such a topic but he said he had no problem talking about it.

''And your father gave you the scarf?''

Natsu had mentioned it in a subordinate sentence, fast and didn't go into detail but Lucy was curious about this piece of cloth.

The man opposite of her lifted his arm and rested his hand in the soft fabric.

''Yeah. I never take it off. Except when I'm working, the manager doesn't want it...''  
It was true, when Lucy thought back he wasn't wearing it yesterday when he was working.

''It's suits you very well.''

Natsu's eyes found her's immediately and he returned her warm smile. She could understand him. Only that made his insides turn all warm.

They had been talking almost only about him the whole time. Now he also wanted to know some things.

''What about you? Have you always lived here?''

The slight glint of sadness in her eyes made Natsu regret what he just asked. Great, now he destroyed the whole evening.

''No, I moved here three years ago.''

His hand tightened around the glass. He should tell her that she didn't need to continue if it was to private, what it was – he could tell by her expression. What was he thinking? They only knew each other since one day and he already asked something like that. Although it actually was a harmless question, how could he have known that something bad happened in her past?

''My parents died during a car accident... That's when I moved here.''

''Uh... Lu-''

He stopped himself from saying something bold again. He never had it to talk about those things... But Lucy was there sitting in front of him, simply smiling what made it easier for him.

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.''

She paused for a moment and then looked back into his eyes.  
''I learned to live with it somehow. So it's fine.''

Natsu's hand automatically reached out for her's on the table and he wrapped it tightly around it. Lucy flushed again. His hand was so warm, soft yet rough at the same time. The compassion in his eyes made her feel all warm inside and she knew one thing for sure now – She really wanted him.

That she would ever feel like that after one single day... It never crossed her mind but it happened and for some reason she welcomed this feeling, giving in to it completely.

They talked some more after Natsu paid everything. Lucy insisted to pay at least half of it but after he mostly forced her to not do so – since he invited her and this was a date – she obeyed.

Time flew by without them recognizing and soon one of the waiters came, informing them that they were about to close the restaurant.

When Natsu and Lucy checked they had to realize that it was already half past 1.

Both were content on the way back, the cold air feeling comfortable. It had been one of the most beautiful evenings in both their lives.

Lucy didn't want him to notice but the wine slowly took its effect on her. She suddenly fell into a fit of giggles and took his hand, turning them both in circles.

''Dance with me, Natsu!''

''Wha-? Now?''

''Yeah!''

Lucy stepped closer to him – their chests briefly touching – and then guided his one hand to her hip. She didn't had to do more since he already held her other hand outstretched next to their bodies.

''What about music?''

''We don't need music.''

Natsu breathed out an 'okay' before he slowly started swaying with her in the wind. He had never been a good dancer but he was able to master the basic steps of a slow waltz.

Lucy fully trusted him and let him guide her over the asphalt, her high heels always making a dull noise when she stepped back on the ground.

Natsu let go of her hip and pushed her back slightly, turning her one time and then pulled her back against him. And the woman couldn't do other than laugh. She was so happy, so at ease. It had been a longer time since she felt like this. Like nothing mattered except from this moment right now.

Nothing except from him and her, dancing on the streets.

Natsu stopped and only looked at her, how her rosy cheeks seemed to glow in the light of the street lamps, and how her lips slightly parted when he started to lean in.

The kiss was yet again different. The first one had been aggressive, demanding at some point – she blamed that on the alcohol – the second one had been tender and shy, the third one careful but still hungry and this one was warm and lovingly.

His one hand still rested at her waist, pulling her closer, his other one reached up to her head and ran his fingers through her golden locks. The pony tail was in the way though but he wouldn't destroy that piece of work since it really looked amazing.

She didn't fight it, didn't want to fight it. She wanted all of this.

How he was holding her, how her hands came up to rest at his shoulders, how their lips moved together. This was all she needed. And still she wanted more.

Desperately, she pushed her body more against his, her hands now finding his neck and hair. And he seemed to get the message. His hands tightened on her and he deepened the kiss by invading her mouth this time without asking for permission. But he didn't need permission.

They were both panting when they pulled away, only looking in each others eyes, before Lucy attacked him again without a second thought. So much for taking it slowly.

-x-

In the elevator their make out session continued not caring if someone could enter the stupid thing. Natsu had pushed her up against the wall so tightly that she was almost suffocating, but it was in a good way. His hands had by now traveled everywhere on her body and she let him do so.

When the sound that they reached the third floor rang through the little cabin, they stopped for a moment until the door opened.

The whole floor was empty and dark. Lucy knew by now that they both would take the next step now, already, after one day. But she didn't fear it. He was so much of the right one that she wouldn't regret it.

With a shaking hand she fumbled with her door handle and cursed in annoyance that it wouldn't open. That Natsu stood behind her, his arms around her waist and his head at her neck, placing kisses here and there wasn't helping either.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the door opened and they both stumbled in, their lips in contact already again. Natsu pushed the door closed with his foot while they somehow managed to enter her apartment without falling over.

He had no idea if this was really the right thing to do but it didn't seem to him that she wanted to stop now and when he was honest... He couldn't lie now. He wanted this just as much as she wanted this.

He had never done that before. Sleeping with someone he barely knew... But when he thought about it again, it felt like he had known her for his entire life. Like she had always been a part of it. Like this had always been a part of it.

And Lucy was the same. She didn't had the slightest doubt anymore. This was what she wanted – and she wanted it with him.

And when they finally reached her bed, they both stopped thinking about anything because this was no mistake. It was the best thing they could have done.

–-

Nya, sorry for the end. Maybe, only if you want that, I'll write smut. But then it will be in the next chapter ;)

For now, I am really happy that I finished this chapter, my mom was so kind and brought my laptop to the hospital so I could write a bit. Seriously, it's so boring here. :P

I am already doing better again, and I hope that it'll stay that way for now :3

I also want to thank you again for all your support and get better wishes :))

Hope you liked this one, maybe I'm gonna start the last chapter in the evening, let's see what I can do ^^

Love ya:*


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

So... this will contain smut so brace yourselves xD

I don't feel sorry for anything I'm gonna write here, so...

Just enjoy :P

–-

_Sunday Morning_

There was something Lucy never thought would happen. She woke up to one of the most beautiful and handsome guys on the whole planet. She had been awake now for a few minutes, simply looking at him, keeping the littlest details of him in her mind, burning them there.

His strong jaw, his defined eyes – which ere still closed – his kind of stupid but still perfect matching pink hair, his lips – which were slightly parted – so soft and perfect... Lips she could kiss the whole day.

Memories from the night flooded her mind and she was lost in the way they spend it. How he touched her, his rough yet soft hands, carefully skimming her exposed skin. He had been – much to Lucy's surprise – very tender if you consider the way they had most likely devoured each other the whole way from the restaurant to her flat. Even inside they were hungry for each other, craving. But he completely changed when they reached her bed. He had been slow, careful, full of affection – towards her. Though she actually pictured this different she found a great liking to his even shy side. It had been clear that they both weren't each others first but still it could have also been the first time, so careful he had been.

Lucy's eyes wandered further over his body, the blanket was halfway dragged down and only covered his most private part since it also left his legs somehow during night. His muscular chest heaved and fell in the rhythm of his content breathing. Another side she hadn't seen yet, his calmness. He looked adorable lying her bed like that.

She didn't even mind that he was drooling slightly. It was incredible cute, in some way.

Lucy was still a bit unsure about what would happen now. So, they met, they spend a very nice evening together, they slept with each other... And now what?

She didn't think that Natsu would be one of those guys who slept with a woman and then just leave her without calling again – especially since he was her neighbor. The plan wouldn't work there.

Still, how should she face him when he wakes up? What should she say?

She had to think about that fast. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw him squeeze his eyes a bit and turn his head in the pillow. He let go of a soft groan before he cracked one eye open and looked at her, the tiredness clearly written on his face. Still he managed a weak smile and his hand reached forward, tenderly caressing her forearm.

''Hey...''

He seemed pretty comfortable, having the sun shine onto his back. One of the advantages of her apartment. She was on the side where the sun was rising, a nice extra to a breakfast on the balcony in summer.

''Hi.''  
Lucy crawled a bit closer, being careful that the blanket didn't slip off her body since she also was still naked.

''Slept well?''

He only nodded, closing his eye again.

''Haven't slept so good in a while.''

She had no idea if he was implying something else with his answer but she defiantly wouldn't ask him.

''So...''

God, was she stupid. Starting like that but not knowing what she was supposed to say.

''Hm?''

Desperately, Lucy laughed at herself and then at his expression when he pushed his upper body up and leaned onto his elbows utterly confused by her laughter.

''What's so funny?''

When Lucy couldn't stop, for what reason ever and simply continued, he couldn't suppress the smile which battled for dominance on his face and won the fight.

''I just... dunno. I-''

She was cut off when he leaned over and simply pressed his lips to hers, pressing her down with him.

She immediately melted into his kiss, letting him take over control. And he did. He crawled more closely to her, pressing his chest tightly against hers – the blanket was still between them.

He as well had no idea if this was a good idea. If all of this had been a good idea from the very beginning but she was driving him crazy only by lying next to him.

What they did this night... He wanted to do it more often – only with her and no on else. But he had no idea if this was taking it too far already.

He got the message though when the blonde beneath him bucked her hips slightly against his, making him take a sharp breath.

What did the two get themselves into?

They were both too much drown into the other to know what was right or wrong, it was the same like yesterday... There was no big talk – and that defiantly wasn't because their lips were doing something else – nothing to make things clear between them. Just a night full of emotions.

He had never planned for things to turn out like this but sometimes it was just not able to plan everything. Sometimes you just have to do things to get something into motion, to call forth a change. And this defiantly was a change.

It had already been yesterday but right now they were both eager – again – for something more.

But he didn't regret it. And for some reason he knew Lucy didn't regret it either.

Her small hands had by now traveled around his back and were running up and down there, leaving a smooth sensation, while Natsu's slowly pulled away the blanket. The last thing which separated them from becoming one once again. He was hesitantly, careful, waiting for some kind of disapproval from her side but it never came.

So he continued until there naked skin met each others.

Lucy immediately started to shiver at the contact. It felt different still, yet familiar.

Last night when she saw him for the first time completely naked she first was slightly nervous but he had been able to ease that nervousness away and make her feel the most comfortable.

And now... It wasn't even strange for her to show herself to him like this, neither was it strange to be able to see him.

Natsu's lips had left her and he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, his hand caressing her hip while his other ran through her hair. Last night they had been fast becoming one but this time he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to go slow and show her just all the emotions he held at the moment. Not that he hadn't been slow yesterday but still they hadn't really taken their time.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat when his mouth suddenly enclosed around one of her nipples, trailing his tongue around it and sucking gently – making her hands grip his shoulders tightly.

He hadn't done that yesterday but it sure felt amazing.

Too tied up with his torture at her breasts she didn't realize how his hand had crept further down to her center. Lucy's eyes fluttered close when she moaned out loudly when his hand made contact with her. Again, something he hadn't done the night before. The feeling of his calloused fingers trailing over the most sensitive part of her body send waves of pleasure through her.

Natsu's lips came back up to kiss her, muffling the low cry she let go of when he slipped one finger inside her already wet hole.

Her soft mewls and moans told him she enjoyed what he was doing to her. Her hands had found their way to his back again and she scratched him – hard, when he inserted a second digit.

She was by now desperately moving her hips with his fingers, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed since she felt his hard arousal press against her thigh. He wanted her.

And she wanted him.

But he seemed to find a great liking in teasing her when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her with a disappointed growl.

That disappointment though wasn't long when he started to kiss down her body, leaving the air to cool his hot touch and make her shiver all over again.

When his mouth enclosed around her womanhood she couldn't hold back the sigh of relief.

When his tongue darted out to circle around her clit and stroke her inner walls her whole body started to shake.

''Mmm... Natsu...''

Her hips bucked up against him but he fast pushed her down again, his strong arm getting a hold of her while his other lifted her one leg over his shoulder.

His actions resulted in her moaning louder, desperate to get to some point and him growing harder with each erotic sound produced.

Lucy had to give him that – he was sinfully talented with his tongue. The way it ran alongside her bundle of nerves and the again flicked her clit was heavenly.

So heavenly it should be forbidden.

''Ah!''

Her hands foisted in the sheets when two of his fingers entered her again while his tongue still teased her clit.

She didn't care about everything she had worried over. That this might be wrong. That she didn't know him long enough. That this could be a mistake. That he could be gone after this.

Nothing mattered for her at this moment. Only the man who send her closer to some kind of edge she would jump down voluntarily without any further thought.

But then he stopped.

''Natsu!''

It was so much of a disappointed. How could he just leave her so hot and wanting?

She would pay him back for this.

''Eager are we Lucy?''

His mocking tone made her pout. But then her eyes widened in anticipation when she saw him position himself at her entrance, slowly pushing forward.

Her eyes dropped close again and her head rolled back onto the pillow when he ever so slowly entered her, leaving her again, desperate and wanting.

It was enough that he tortured her aching hole with his slow movements so she decided to simply thrust her hips forward.

They both moaned when he was fully inside of her, Lucy smiling now satisfied. This was after all what she had waited for.

The pink haired man showed her an equal smile when he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender, lovingly way.

She was so wet and tight, it was kind of comfortable. If Natsu dared to say that – she felt better than the night before. Somehow.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe because they had been pretty tired yesterday or drank a bit of wine or were simply too consumed in their bliss to really take in everything from the other. But this time he memorized it all. Her secret spots she liked the most, her soft mewls and moans of pleasure and approval. The way she squirmed beneath him when she was close, so close to her release.

He wanted her – forever.

They both moaned when he started to pull out of her and thrust back in, snapping his hips, trying to get even closer to her. He build up a slow rhythm at first but the way she was moaning and moving her hips to meet his thrust was pushing him to go even faster.

She was driving him crazy, consuming him in unknown feeling of helplessly. He had to be closer. He wanted to feel more of her.

Lucy's soft pants grew faster when he leaned down and nibbled at the skin of her neck.

He was so perfect, so amazing. So complete. He had everything a woman could dream of. He was kind, lovingly, careful yet demanding, strong and somehow aggressive.

His expressions, his eyes, talked for him when he couldn't find the words.

His eyes were so strong so full of emotion when he locked eyes with her. She completely forgot that they were in the middle of a hot love-making session with such an intensity he was looking at her. He was telling her something wordlessly. And she understood since she felt exactly the same.

But then he closed his eyes and dipped his head, swallowing her moan when he hit something inside of her which made her see stars.

His one hand fumbled with her breast while his other reached down between her legs to pinch her clit.

He could feel his own climax coming but didn't want this to be over without giving her the same pleasure she was giving him.

Completely taken back by his actions, her eyes flew open and she tore her head away to scream his name when she fell over that edge, pulling him with her when her inner falls squeezed him tightly.

Natsu kept thrusting into her for a few more seconds before he came to a halt. His eyes studied her expression. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed. She was panting hard, just like he was.

Natsu's hand reached up and tugged one strand of hair behind her ear. That's when she turned her head to him and opened her eyes.

Her soft smile made him also smile.

''What are we doing?''

Natsu had to laugh at her question, his sexy smile again making her stomach pool with warmth.

''I have no idea...''

His breath fanned over her face before he brushed his lips over hers.

''But I like it.''

Lucy giggled softly and pushed him off her, turning onto her side to face him. Her expression has changed again, this time to a more serious one. Natsu first feared what she would say next.

Would she end it?

But could you end something you didn't even know what it was?

He thought about. If Lucy really wanted him to go or stay away from her now she defiantly wouldn't have let him sleep with her – twice.

''I don't know what this is between us.''

It was a nothing he expected when she leaned forward and kissed him again.

''But I don't want it to end.''  
The man in front of her let out a relieved sigh, the corners of his lips twitching up. He then cupped her cheek and pulled her close to him again.

Before he sealed her lips with his once more he whispered with all his consent and the most of honest voices.

''Me neither.''

And his lips devoured hers in a hungry kiss again, not even asking for permission when he forcefully fought his way past her lips. Lucy responded to him in a different way than she ever did to any other man in her life. He was so much more to her than a simple guy. They couldn't quite grasp their situation but she knew that this would grow beyond any normal relationship – not only from her side.

The way he looked at her, the way he kissed her, the way he was touching her – all that just showed that he was far from any plan to leave her just yet.

And Lucy was sure that he knew that same about her.

Like hell, she would send him away or let him go.

There was something between them, something magical, something they both had yet to figure out. But they would – together.

–-

So here you have your lemon stuff xD

I hope you liked this.

I know the end sucks but I never really planned to write this further, never had a plot line and all :P

Maybe, but just maybe I'll write an extra chapter for this but the content will be a surprise and depends on how many want that ;D

Reviews are always welcomed, or tips how I can improve^^

Thanks:*


End file.
